lieblingscharakterefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Genres
Genres unterteilen mediale Werke in verschiedene Kategorien. Wie viele andere Werke haben auch Bücher und ihre Adaptionen verschiedene Genres. Hier sind verschiedene Genres mit dazugehörigen Büchern aufgelistet. Fantasy Das Labyrinth des Fauns Die unsichtbare Stadt (Das Herz der Zeit, #1) Harry Potter Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (Harry Potter #1) Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (Harry Potter #3) Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Harry Potter #4) Vier zauberhafte Schwestern Vier zauberhafte Schwestern (Vierr zauberhafte Schwestern #1) Vier zauberhafte Schwestern und der magische Stein (Vier zauberhafte Schwestern #2) Vier zauberhafte Schwestern und das Geheimnis der Türme (Vier zauberhafte Schwestern #3) Vier zauberhafte Schwestern und ein Geist aus alten Zeiten (Vier zauberhafte Schwestern #4) Vier zauberhafte Schwestern und die große Versöhnung (Vier zauberhafte Schwestern #5) Vier zauberhafte Schwestern und die fremde Magie (Vier zauberhafte Schwestern #6) Vier zauberhafte Schwestern und die fremde Magie (Vier zauberhafte Schwestern #7) Vier zauberhafte Schwestern und die geheimnisvollen Zwillinge (Vier zauberhafte Schwestern #8) Vier zauberhafte Schwestern und die Weisheit der Eulen (Vier zauberhafte Schwestern #9) Vier zauberhafte Schwestern und die unsichtbare Gefahr (Vier zauberhafte Schwestern #10) Vier zauberhafte Schwestern-Wie alles begann Vier zauberhafte Schwestern - Wie alles begann: Flame und die Kraft des Feuers (Vier zauberhafte Schwestern - Wie alles begann #1) Vier zauberhafte Schwestern - Wie alles begann: Marina und die Kraft des Wassers (Vier zauberhafte Schwestern - Wie alles begann #2) Vier zauberhafte Schwestern - Wie alles begann: Flora und die Kraft der Erde (Vier zauberhafte Schwestern - Wie alles begann #3) Feuerprobe (Everflame #1) Das erste Buch der Träume (Silber #1) Lucy und Olivia Allerliebste Vampirschwester (Lucy und Olivia #1) Das Vampirgeheimnis (Lucy und Olivia #2) Die Vampirprüfung (Lucy und Olivia #3) Edelsteintriologie Rubinrot (Edelstein-Triologie #1) Saphirblau (Edelstein-Triologie #2) Smaragdgrün (Edelstein-Triologie #3) New Adult Hailee & Chase Falling Fast (Hailee & Chase #1) Flying High (Hailee & Chase #2) Berühre mich. Nicht. Berühre mich. Nicht. (Berühre mich. Nicht., #1) Verliere mich. Nicht. (Berühre mich. Nicht., #2) Was fehlt, wenn ich verschwunden bin Jetzt ist alles, was wir haben Indian summer All-In-Duett All in - Tausend Augenblicke (All-In-Duett #1) All in - Zwei Versprechen (All-In-Duett #2) Drei Schritte zu dir Den Mund voll ungesagter Dinge Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter Ein Sommer und vier Tage Creekwood Nur drei Worte (Creekwood #1) Ein Happy End ist erst der Anfang (Creekwood #2) Conni 15 Mein Leben, die Liebe und der ganze Rest (Conni 15 #1) Mein Sommer fast ohne Jungs (Conni 15 #2) Meine beste Freundin, der Catwalk und ich (Conni 15, #3) So oder so Her mit dem schönen Leben Nicht weg und nicht da Cinder & Ella (Cinder & Ella #1) Morgen irgendwo am Meer Lying Games Lying Game - Und raus bist du (The Lying Game #1) Lying Game - Weg bist du noch lange nicht (The Lying Game #2) Lying Game - Mein Herz ist rein (The Lying Game #3) Lying Game - Wo ist nur mein Schatz geblieben (The Lying Game #4) Du bist der Liebe nicht egal Broken Beautiful Hearts Bis du wieder atmen kannst Crown of Lies (Truth and Lies #1) Bevor wir fallen (The Ivy Years #1) Rote Linien: Ritzen bis aufs Blut Die Mitte der Welt Die Clique Bucket List - Zurück ins Leben Fuck you, Love Der letzte erste Blick (Firsts #1) Alles. Nichts. Und ganz viel dazwischen Someone New (Someone New #1) Wie die Sonne in der Nacht Herzdenker Love oder meine schönsten Beerdigungen Feuerprüfung Every Day Letztendlich sind wir dem Universum egal (Every Day #1) Letztendlich geht es nur um dich (Every Day #2) Die Stille meiner Worte Science Fiction Star Trek Star Trek Enterprise Das höchste Maß an Hingabe (Star Trek Enterprise #1) Was Menschen Gutes tun (Star Trek Enterprise #2) Kobayashi Maru (Star Trek Enterprise #3) Der romulanische Krieg - Die dem Sturm trotzen (Star Trek Enterprise #6) Star Trek The Original Series Feuertaufe McCoy: Die Herkunft der Schatten (Star Trek The Original Series) Feuertaufe Spock: Das Feuer und die Rose (Star Trek The Original Series #2) Star Trek The Next Generation Tod im Winter (Star Trek The Next Generation #1) Heldentod (Star Trek The Next Generation #4) Doppelhelix Infektion (Star Trek Next Generation Doppelhelix #1) Überträger (Star Trek The Next Generation Doppelhelix #2) Quarantäne (Star Trek The Next Generation Doppelhelix #4) Star Trek Deep Space Nine Staffel 8 Offenbarung: Buch 1 (Star Trek Deep Space Nine #8.01) Offenbarung: Buch 2 (Star Trek Deep Space Nine #8.02) Sektion 31-Der Abgrund (Star Trek Deep Space Nine #8.03) Zwielicht (Mission Gamma 1) (Star Trek Deep Space Nine #8.05) Dieser Graue Geist (Mission Gamma 2) (Star Trek Deep Space Nine #8.06) Kathedrale (Mission Gamma 3) (Star Trek Deep Space Nine #8.07) Das kleinere Übel (Mission Gamma 4) (Star Trek Deep Space Nine #8.08) So der Sohn (Star Trek Deep Space Nine #8.09). Einheit (Star Trek Deep Space Nine #8.10) Staffel 9 Kriegspfad (Star Trek Deep Space Nine #9.01) Entsetzliches Gleichmaß (Star Trek Deep Space Nine #9.02) Die Welten von Star Trek Deep Space Nine Trill - Unvereinigt (Die Welten von Star Trek Deep Space Nine #3) Bajor - Fragmente und Omen (Die Welten von Star Trek Deep Space Nine #4) Star Trek Voyager Heimkehr (Star Trek Voyager #1 Ferne Ufer (Star Trek Voyager #2) Geistreise 1 (Star Trek Voyager #3) Geistreise 2 (Star Trek Voyager #4) Projekt Full Circle (Star Trek Voyager #5) Unwürdig (Star Trek Voyager #6) Kinder des Sturms (Star Trek Voyager #7) Ewige Gezeiten (Star Trek Voyager #8) Bewahrer (Star Trek Voyager #9) Erbsünde (Star Trek Voyager #10) Sühne (Star Trek Voyager #11) Kleine Lügen erhalten die Feinndschaft 1 (Star Trek Voyager #12) Kleine Lügen erhalten die Feindschaft 2 (Star Trek Voyager #13) Architekten der Unendlichkeit 1 (Star Trek Voyager #14) Architekten der Unendlichkeit 2 (Star Trek Voyager #15) Star Trek Destiny Götter der Nacht (Star Trek Destiny #1) Gewöhnliche Sterbliche (Star Trek Destiny #2) Verlorene Seelen (Star Trek Destiny #3) Star Trek Einzelschicksale Star Trek Typhon Pact Bestien (Star Trek Typhon Pact #3) Dystopie Dry Die Tribute von Panem Tödliche Spiele (Die Tribute von Panem #1) Gefährliche Liebe (Die Tribute von Panem #2) Flammender Zorn (Die Tribute von Panem #3) Dark Matter Infiziert (Dark Matter #1) Manipuliert (Dark Matter #2) Eliminiert (Dark Matter #3) Romanze Herzleuchten - Tim und Lukas Das Meer dazwischen Never loved before (Never #1) From here to you (Crash-and-burn-Triologie #1) Timing is everything Zwischen uns die Sterne Niemals gehört dir mein Herz (Never and Forever 1) Dylan & Gary (Dylan & Gary #1) Just one Dance - Lea und Aidan Mehr als Freundschaft Mission Polaroid Wir sind unsichtbar Eisprinz und Herzbube Ein ganzes halbes Jahr (Ein ganzes halbes Jahr #1) My dead sisters love story Thriller Arena Thriller Scherbenparadies (Arena Thriller) Elfengift (Arena Thriller) Lügenengel (Arena Thriller) Sommerfrost (Arena Thriller) Aschenputtelfluch (Arena Thriller) Schneewittchenfalle (Arena Thriller) Engelsträne (Arena Thriller) Feenrache (Arena Thriller) Funkentanz (Arena Thriller) Herz aus Glas Dornröschentod Schnick, schnack, tot Schrei Einzig Historisch Die Nachtigall Die Bücherdiebin Mystery Der Schein Drama Ein Teil von uns Niemalswelt Schulgeschichten Rose Hill Ein Traum wird wahr (Rose Hill #1) Große Sprünge (Rose Hill #2) Herz aus Gold (Rose Hill #3) Freundinnen halten zusammen (Rose Hill #4) Ein unschlagbares Team (Rose Hill #5) Alles oder nichts (Rose Hill #6) Dem Glück so nah (Rose Hill #7) Für immer Freunde (Rose Hill #8) Stimme des Herzens (Rose Hill #9) Neues Jahr, neues Glück (Rose Hill #10) Zauber der Freundschaft (Rose Hill #11) Die besten Freundinnen der Welt (Rose Hill #12) Gemeinsam über jede Hürde (Rose Hill #13 Wahre Freundschaft zählt (Rose Hill 14) Glückliches Wiedersehen (Rose Hill #15) Ein goldenes Geheimnis (Rose Hill #16) Große Veränderungen (Rose Hill #17) Ein verhängnisvoller Sieg (Rose Hill #18) Verwirrte Gefühle (Rose Hill #19) Neuanfang mit Hindernissen (Rose Hill #20) Humor Jesus liebt mich